


The child

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build, Strong Female Characters, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Rick found a child and brought her into the family, the child was there when they met Negan, so what happens if Negan takes a liking to the child?





	1. Chapter 1

A little girl with short brown hair and golden eyes. A man was infront of her and her family, she and they were lined up, the man's name was Negan, her families names were, Rick, Carl, Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Eugene, Sasha, Rosita, Abraham, and Aaron. The little girl was in between Sasha and Aaron, Her name is Marceline Jackson, she's curious, stubborn, kind, forgiving, and loving, she was 3 when people were becoming walkers and eat others, now she's 9, her nickname is Marcy. She seen Negan introduced himself to Rick,Marcy watched and studied him, he seemed like he could snap at any moment but stays cheerful. Negan glanced at Marcy, she sitting crisscross because she refused to kneel and she asked Dwight if she could. Negan walked over and kneeled in front of Marcy, "Well what do we have here!" Marcy looked into his eyes, he smiled and held out a hand, "Hell there, I'm Negan and you are?" Marcy hesitantly shook his hand, "I'm Marceline..." "Well nice to meet you Marceline, I don't think you killed any of my man, right?" Marcy shook her head, "No." It was true, Marcy barely even got to see any action, she was always behind someone. Negan ruffled Marcy's hair and got up, "Now Rick, no matter what you do, you don't mess with the new world order. The new world order is this, and it's Really very simple, so even if your stupid, which you very well may be. You can understand it. You ready?" Negan glanced at Marcy, "Here it goes, pay attention..." Negan put his bat near Rick's face, Rick flinched and stared up at Negan and Negan smirked and leaned down a little, "Give me your shit, or I will kill you." Negan leaned away and looked at the whole group, "Today was career day and we invested a lot so you would Know who I am and what I can do." He pointed his bat at Rick, "You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me! That's your job, now I know that is a mighty, big, nasty pill to swallow...But Swallow it, you most certainly will! You've ruled the roost, you...Build something! You thought you were safe, I get it..." Negan walked around the group, "But, the word is out! You are not safe, not even close, in fact you are pegged! More pegged if you don't do what I want and what I want is half of your shit! And if that's too much you can make, find, or steal more and it will even out sooner or later." Marcy stared up at Negan, 'Why is everyone taller than me?' Marcy thought to herself, "This," Negan gestured to everything around him, "Is your new way of life. The more you fight back, the harder it will be." Negan began walking around again, "So if someone knocks on your door, you let us in. We own that door. You try and stop us and we will knock it down! You understand?" Marcy looked at her family, Marcy thought sadly, 'It had gotten small over the months...' She missed Carol and Morgan a lot, she wished that they were all at home and Negan was somewhere far away but not hurt, she hopes no one gets hurt but she has a feeling, someone might die.... "What? No answer? You don't really think you were gonna get through this without getting punished now did ya? I don't wanna kill you people just wanna make that clear from the gecko! I want you to work for me, you can't do that if your dead now can you! I'm not growing a garden but you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them, more than I'm comfortable with! And for that, for that you gotta pay. So now..." Negan smiled, "I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you." Marcy had a feeling he would do something like that, she hoped he hated children and killed her... Negan twirled around His bat, "This...This is Lucille! And she is...Awesome!" Negan started to walk around, "All this, allllll this is just a weak pick out of which one of you gets the honor." Negan went in front of Abraham, he looked him right inthe eyes, Marcy had a really bad feeling now... "Huh," Negan ran a hand through his short beard, "I've gotta shave this shit." Negan walked past Marcy and kneeled down in front of Carl, "You got one of our guns, you got a lot of our guns...Shit kid, lighten up, at least cry a little!" Negan smiled and got up, he hid his gun with his jacket, "Jesus! You look shitty! I should just put you out of your misery right now!" Marcy almost got up when Negan raised Lucille but Glenn did and yelled, "NO! DONT!" He got tackled, Maggie screamed, "Glenn!" Negan shook his head, "No, nope! Get him back in line." Glenn struggled as he was dragged back into line, Negan chuckled as he heard Glenn say No, "Alright, listen. Don't any of ya do that again, I will shut that shit down, no Exceptions! First ones free! It's an emotional moment, I get it." Negan smiled but Marcy wondered what his story was, "It sucks don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit..." Negan glanced at Rick and Carl, he grinned and used Lucille to point at Carl, "Your kid, right? Ohhh, this is definitely your kid!" Negan grinned and looked at Marcy, "And which one of you are her parents?" Marcy looked into Negan's eyes sadly, he was about to say something else but Rick yelled, "JUST STOP THIS!" Marcy jumped, Negan yelled back, "HEY! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer!" Negan gestured to Carl, "Don't make it easy on me! I gotta pick somebody! Everyone's at the table waitin' for me to award." Negan walked around and whistled a scary tone, "I simply can not decide!" Negan chuckled and went in front of everyone, "I got an idea!" Negan grinned and walked around and began pointing Lucille at Marcy's family, he started saying, "Eeny... Meeny.... Miny.....Moe... Catch a tiger by the toe.... If he hollers, let him go..." Negan looked at Marcy and skipped her! Marcy's eyes widened and tears started to well up in here eyes, "My mother... Told me to pick...The very best one...And...you....Are.....It!" Marcy gasped as She seen Negan choose Abraham, "no..." She began to cry, Marcy seen Abraham do the peace sign to Sasha, Sasha began crying and sobbing, "Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boys other eye out and feed it to his father. And than we'll start! You can breath, you can blink, you can cry," Negan raised Lucille over his head, "Hell, your all gonna be doing that!" Marcy held back a scream, Negan slammed Lucille into Abraham's head, Abraham fell to the ground. Marcy watched as Abraham got up from the ground, "Suck..My nuts!" Marcy smiled but Negan hit Abraham Again and laughed, "Did you hear that? He said, 'Suck My nuts!' Ha.." Negan kept hitting Abraham's head, over and over until there was nothing but blood, skull, and brains everywhere. Marcy kept a very small, proud smile on her face, tears still were running down her face, Negan may have killed Abraham but he didn't win. Marcy's smile faded as Negan laughed and swung his bat, getting blood on Rick's face. "Oh my goodness! Look at this! Hahaha..." Negan looked at Rick, "You guys! Look at my dirty girl!" Negan looked at Rosita, she was in shock and crying "Sweetheart, lay your eyes on this! Oh damn. Were you...Were you together? That sucks.... But if you were you should know. There was a reason for all this! Red- and hell, he was, is, and will ever be red. He just took one or six or seven for the team!" Negan put Lucille in Rosita's face. "So take, a Damn look!" Marcy seen Daryl look up at Negan and she seen the rage in his eyes, "TAKE A DAMN LOOK!" Daryl sprung up and punched Negan in the face, some of the saviors tackled Daryl to the ground. Rick screamed, "DARLY!" "NO! Oh no." Negan chuckled, Marcy was resisting the feeling to get up and attack everyone who had pinned Daryl down, if they even tried to kill him, Marcy would lose it. When she first met Rick and the group, Daryl had helped her and treated her as if she were his sister. She looks up to him and she found out they have a Lot more in common than they thought. "That? Oh, my! That...Is a no-no." Negan kneeled down, "The whole thing! Not one bit of that shit flies here!" Dwight came up and aimed at Daryl, ready to kill him with his own Crossbow. Negan looked at Marcy, he looked back at Dwight, "Do you want me to do it? Right here?" Darly was growling, Marcy was getting ready to pounce on Negan if he said yes but he just grabbed Darly's hair and looked him in the face, "No... No you don't kill them, not until you try a little." Marcy sighed before looking at Darly, he was still injured and that was a pretty dumb move. Dwight lowered the crossbow and helped drag Daryl back in line. Daryl looked Marcy in the eyes and calmed down a little, Marcy looked back at Negan, he stood up. "Anyway! That's not how it works. Now I already told you people. First ones free, than what'd I say? I said I would shut that shit down! No executions." Negan looked at Marcy again, ' _To bad she has to see this_ ' "Now, I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with, but I'm a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me. So, back to it,” Marcy felt as though her heart had stopped, Negan had raised Lucille and smashed it on Glenn's head. The kneeling group started to cry and scream and sob, Maggie screamed and sobbed. Marcy flinched as she seen Glenn look at Maggie, or tried to look at Maggie. Blood was pouring out of Glenn's head and mouth, his eye was popping out, he tried to speak, Negan looked surprised and smiled. Marcy closed her eyes, more tears were running down her face. "Buddy, you still there?" Marcy hesitated but opened her eyes, "I just don't know but it seems like you're trying to speak but you just took a hell of a hit! I just popped your skull so hard your eyeball just Popped out! And it is gross as shit!" Glenn shook and looked at Maggie still, "Maggie, I-I'll find you." Maggie sobbed even more. Everyone Kneeling sobbed and cried. Negan looked at the group, "Oh...Aw hell, I can see this is hard on your guys. I am sorry, I truly am. But I did say it." Marcy looked up at negan and seen him smile and raise Lucille again, "No Exception!" Lucille slammed into Glenn's jaw and he fell to the ground. Negan began hitting and smashing Lucille into Glenn's head, just like he did to Abraham a few minutes ago. "You bunch of pussies. I'm just getting started!" Again and again, he kept on hitting the smashed head. "Lucille is thirsty!" Negan laughed, "She is a vampire bat!" Marcy looked at her family, it kept getting smaller and smaller... She watched as everyone cried, Rick looked lost, Marcy gave out one more sob before wiping her tears and looked up at Negan. Negan looked at Rick, "What? Was the joke that bad?" Marcy doesn't know why but...Her heart clenched. Marcy looked at the ground, ' _There has to be a reason as to why this man is so...Evil! If not..I'll slit his throat'_  Marcy glared at Negan, Negan looked around and looked into Marcy's eyes, "I'm gonna kill you..." Negan turned to Rick and leaned down, "What? I didn't quite catch that, your gonna have to speak up." "Not today...Not tomorrow, but I'm gonna kill you." Negan sucked on his teeth, "Jesus." Negan chuckled softly, "Simon...What'd he have, a knife?" "He had a Hatchet."  Negan smiled and looked at Simon, "A hatchet?" "He had an axe..." Negan grinned, "Simon's my right hand man, Having one of those is important. I mean what do you have left without them? A whole lot of work! Do you have one? Maybe one of these fine people still breathing. Oh...or did I?" Negan made a clicking noise with his mouth before showing Rick the bloody Lucille before sighing, "Sure, yeah, give me his axe." Simon went over and handed Negan the axe, Marcy grew worried, Negan stood and put the Axe on his belt, he grabbed Rick and turned, "I'll be right back, maybe Rick will be with me! Well we can't just turn these people inside out, won't we? Oh and Simon, grab her for me. And bring her over here!" Negan gestured to Marcy, Simon grabbed her and Marcy struggled but was thrown into the RV. Everyone kneeling cried even more, Daryl was tempted to run up and go punch Negan again. Marcy almost tripped over Rick but Negan helped her, she shrugged off his arm and he smirked and slammed Rick's axe into the table. He walked over and sat in the drivers seat, "Lets go for a ride." 


	2. Come here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //THANK YOU ALL FOR ACTUALLY READING MY STORY\\\
> 
> Negan, Marcy, and Rick are all in the van

Negan tried to start the RV after slamming Rick's axe on the table. Rick was staring at his Axe, wanting to bash in Negan's head. Marcy was sitting down next to Rick on the floor. "Wow. What a piece of shit..." Negan stopped, " 'I'm gonna kill you.' " Negan chuckled, "Are you kiddin' me? Did you see what just happened, what I just did? You just-..." Negan sighed and scoffed, "Your best chance...Is for either one of you to stand up, and grab that Axe and drive it through the back of my head. See how ya do. Keep acting tough. Go ahead. Grab the damn Axe." Marcy yelped when Rick jumped up and grabbed his Axe, out of nowhere, Negan pulled out a machine gun and pointed it at Rick, he chuckled. "Drop it." Rick slowly dropped it. Negan smacked Rick in the face, Marcy was pissed. She got up and ran to Negan, not giving a shit out the Machine gun. She did care if she got shot, she had to try. "MARCY!" Rick screamed, Marcy had just noticed she was only as heigh as Negan's stomach but she started to punched his legs, "You are so cute!" Negan grabbed Marcy by the back of her sweatshirt and lifted her up, still pointing the Machine gun at Rick. "Put me down you big jerk!" Negan just laughed, Marcy did the best thing she could think of....She kicked him as hard as she could in the 'private place'. Negan's eyes widened and he dropped her and groaned, "Really?!" Negan dropped to the floor, Marcy high fived Rick and Negan started to laugh his ass off. "You got balls of steel! Maybe Marcy should be leader, don't you think Rick?" Negan got up and grunted a little, "Damn that hurt..." Rick and Marcy jumped when Negan slammed Rick's axe on the table again. "Don't make me get up again." Negan looked through a window, "Well, look at that. Dawn is Breakin'. It's a brand new day." Negan chuckled and grabbed Marcy, he put her in the seat next to him. "I want you to think about what could have happened...Think about what happened, and Think about what can Still happen." Negan finally started the RV and they started driving. Marcy looked out the window, fog was everywhere. She yelped when Negan hit a Walker. Negan laughed, "Oh! Boom! That remind you of anybody you know?" Marcy wanted to punch Negan again. Negan finally stopped, Negan took the keys and got up. Negan sat right next to Rick, Marcy seen all the Walkers around the RV, she had a hunch about what Negan was about to do and she didn't like it. "You are mine. The people back there , are mine. Marcy's mine too." Marcy wanted to yell that she wasn't anybody's. Negan put Rick's axe in his face, "This....This is mine." Negan got up and opened the door, Marcy seen Negan kill a Walker with Rick's axe and than throw it on the roof. "Hey Rick...Go get my axe. Let's be friends." Negan killed another Walker, he sighed and put Lucille in Rick's face. "Get my Axe." Rick looked down before getting up, Negan threw him out and slammed the door. "RICK!" Marcy went to go after him but Negan grabbed her. "Don't." Marcy struggled, Negan sat her down again. He sat across from her, She glared. "Aw, come on. Why are ya giving me that look?" "Cause your a bully." Negan laughed, "I gotta ask, What's up with you guys and attacking our Crouches? Seriously, the guy with the mullet bite the shit out of Dwight!" Marcy almost laughed but stopped herself so only a giggle came out. Negan smiled, "If you guys would stop being such bullies than maybe we wouldn't do that!" Marcy pouted, "Well your the ones who killed my men." "Just be quiet!" Negan laughed again, "Oh, I'm really liking you. " "And I'm not yours!" Negan ruffled Marcy's hair and she turned away, she heard banging on the roof and sighed, _'Rick's alive_ ' "See, Rick's fine." "He better be or else!" "Or else ehat? Your gonna kick me again? I have a machine gun and Lucille, you got nothin'." "Shut up." Negan grinned, "Bet you all thought you were all gonna grow old together, sittin' around the table at Sunday dinner and the happily ever after. No. Doesn't work like that anymore. Now think about what happened." Marcy had to ask, "What happened to you?" Negan's grin faded, "What do you mean?" "Why are you so evil? You couldn't have been like this before the world went to hell..." Negan snickered, "Maybe I'll tell you later...Well that's IF you live through this shit." Marcy nodded, she hoped he would tell her. "I thought you were the guy Rick, maybe your not. We'll give it one more go. Now I really want you to try this time, last chance." Marcy seen Negan grab his machine gun, "Bring me my Axe!" "No!" Negan began shooting the roof, Marcy looked out a window and seen Rick jump on a Hanging walker, Walkers were at Rick's feet. Marcy turned to Negan, "HELP HIM." Negan signed and opens the window, he began shooting the Walkers. Negan stopped and grinned, "Clocks tickling Rick!" He closed the window, "Think about what could still happen!" Marcy continued to watch, she seen Rick crawl into the fog, she ran and honked horn of the RV, Negan grabbed her. "Alright, that's enough of that shit." Rick started to kill the walkers, Negan opened the door and shot some Walkers. Rick ran in and closed the door, Negan smiled and held out his hand. Rick have the Axe to him. "Attaboy!" Marcy ran and hugged Rick, he hugged her back and sat down. Marcy sat across from him and Negan started the RV and they soon arrived back to The group. Negan stopped and clapped, "We're here Prick." Negan scoffed, "This must be hard for you, right? I mean you have Beene king Shit for So long! Losin' two of your own like..." Negan snapped his fingers, "Gettin' 'me clipped like that, one nut, then the other, and in front of your boy? That is some Screwed up shit!" Negan searched the cabins until he found what he was looking for. "Oh, goody!" Negan grabbed The Axe, "You were in charge and hell..." Negan wiped some blood on Rick's jacket, "You were probably.... Addicted to it! And now, clip, clip, that's over." Negan began cleaning the Axe and mentioned for Marcy to move over, Marcy moved and Negan sat right next to her, "You can still lead, a nice, productive life producing for me." Negan put his arm around Marcy and held out The Axe. "I think your gonna need it. I just gotta feelin'! So take it." Rick took the axe, Negan got up and forced Rick up and threw him outside, Negan grabbed Marcy as well and threw her too. Negan kicked Rick and pushes Marcy forward, "Here we are, let me ask you something Rick, do you even know what that little trip was about?" Negan pushed Marcy back in line and next to Daryl. Daryl put his arm around her and held her. Marcy glared at Negan, "Speak when your spoken too." Marcy's heart was hurting, "Okay...Okay." "That trip was about the way that you looked at me. And I want to change that. I wanted you t understand....But you're still looking at me the Same Damn way. Like I shit in your scrabble eggs and that's not gonna work, so..." Marcy wanted to cry again but she couldn't, she has to be strong, even if the others aren't.... "Do I give you another chance?" Negan had Lucille a little to close ton Rick's face and Marcy hated it. "Yeah...Yes...." "Okay...Alright! And here it is, the grand prize game, what you do will decide whether your crap today will become everyone's last Crap day or just another crap day. Get some guns to the back of their heads." Marcy seen some of Negan's men point the guns, the guy behind her and Daryl had two guns, one for Daryl and one for Marcy. "Good, now, level with their noses, so if you have to fire," Negan made a explosion noise, "It'll be a Real Mess." Negan looked at Carl, "Kid, Right here." Negan pointed to the ground right next to Rick. It felt like Marcy's stomach did a back flip. Carl didn't move. "Kid...Now." Carl stood up and walked over, Negan pulls off his belt, "You a southpaw?" "Am I A what?" "You a lefty?" "No." Negan rapped his belt around Carl's arm, "Good.....That hurt?" "No." "Should, it's suppose to." Negan put the belt a little tighter. Alright, get down on the ground kid, next to Daddy." Marcy held on to Daryl, she was trying to be a careful because of his arm. "Spread them wings!" Negan threw Carl's hat behind him and to the ground, Carl slowly went face down into the ground, "Simon...You gotta pen?" "Yeah..." Simon took out his pen and threw it to Negan, Negan caught it and took the top off and kneeled down, he lifted Carl's sleeve, "Sorry kid. This is gonna be as cold as a warlocks ballsack, just like he was hanging his ballsack above you and dragged it right across the forearm." Marcy almost laughed but stayed silent, "There you go. Gives you a little leverage." Rick looked at Negan, "Please, please don't. Please don't." "Me? I ain't doing shit." Negan stood up, "Rick I want you to take your axe and cut your son's left arm off, right on that line. Now I know, I know you're gonna have to process that for a second. That makes sense, still though, I'm gonna need you to do it or all these people are gonna die. Then Carl dies, then the people back home dies, then you, eventually. I'm gonna keep you breathing for a few years  just so you can stew on it." Michonne spoke up, "Y-you don't have to this. We understand." "You understand, yeah. I'm not sure that Rick does." Marcy sure as hell doesn't understand,'If  _Rick even raises that Axe, I'm charging at Him and Negan, I don't care if I get shot'_ Marcy looked at Glenn and Abraham's head, she wasn't gonna give up. "I'm gonna need a clean cut, right there on that line. I know this is a screwed up thing to ask, but it's gonna have to be like a salami slice, nothing messy, clean, 45 degrees, give us something to fold over, we got a great doctor, the kid'll be fine. Probably." Marcy was seriously thinking of ways to kil Negan, "Rick. This needs to happen now. Chop, chop, or I will crush the little fella's skull myself." "It can- it can be me, y-you can do it to me. I-I can go with-with you." Marcy's heart was breaking,  "No, this is the only way. Rick, pick up the ace." Marcy almost got up but Daryl held her, Negan looked at her, he worn admit it but he feels a little bit guilty. "Not making a decision is a BIG decision. You really wanna see all these people die? You will. You will see every ugly thing." Negan smiled, "Oh my god, are you gonna make me count?" Marcy froze, flashbacks began racing through her mind, she shook her head, she WILL not think of her past at a moment like this. Rick looked at everyone in his group, "Alright Rick, you win, I am Counting." Rick started to sob and cry, "PLEASE.." "3!" Rick began begging, over and over. Marcy was trying not to get up. Negan slapped Rick, "2!" Negan grabbed Rick's face, "This is it." Rick sobbed and yelled, "1!" Negan stood up, Marcy glared at Negan, "Dad...Just do it...Just do it." Negan glanced at Marcy, he seen her glare, he looked And seen Rick raise his. Negan kneeled down again. "You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to Me. Right?" Rick nodded and looked down, Marcy jumped when Negan grabbed Rick's face and yelled, "SPEAK WHEN YOUR SPOKEN TO! You answer to me! You provide for me!" Marcy's heart broke when she heard Rick's broken voice, "Provide for you..." "You belong To ME! Right?!" Negan looked at Rick and smiled, "Right!" He let go of Rick's face, "That! Is the look I wanted to see!" Negan stood and took the Axe away from Rick, "We did it. All of us, together. Even the dead guys on the ground, hell they get the spirit award for sure! Today was a  productive damn day! Now I hope, for all your sake, that you get it now." Marcy doesn't and that's for sure, she will of give up to this man. "That you understand how things work! Things have changed, whatever you had going for you, that is over now. Ah... Dwight! Load him up!" Negan pointed at Daryl, Marcy's eyes widen, "No!" She tried to hold on to him but Dwight threw Daryl into the back of a van. "He's got guts, not like little Bitch like someone I know. I like him, he's mine now. You still wanna try something not today, not tomorrow, I will cut pieces off of... Hell's his name?" That Pissed Marcy off, "Daryl." "Wow! That actually sounds right! I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put them on your door step, better yet, I will bring him to you and have you do it for me." Negan chuckled, "Welcome to a brand new Beginning You Sorry shits! I'm gonna leave you a trunk, keep it, use it to get all the crap your gonna find me! We'll be back for the offering in one week! Until then, ta-ta!" Negan grabbed Marcy, "Oh and I'm taking her too!" He dragged her to a truck and threw her into the passenger seat, Negan grinned, "Buckle up! It's gonna be one Hell of a ride!"


	3. Many smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many sides of Negan, the beginning of a friendship?

A few days have past, Marcy hates every day. Marcy wishes she could see Her family and know their okay... Negan did give Marcy her own room. There was a Knock on her door. Marcy was just sitting on a chair, "Come in..." Negan walked in smiling, "Hey there sweetheart." Marcy glared, "Aw, why are you giving me that look? Come on now, you don't want me to bash in another one of your friends heads do you?" Even though Marcy stopped glaring, that didn't stop her from thinking of ways to kill Negan. "What do you want?" Negan chuckled, "That Attitude is gonna have to change or else I won't tell you." Marcy rolled her eyes, "Fine, what do you want your Highness?" Negan laughed "Come on." Marcy obeyed and followed him, she was thinking of tripping him but that probably wasn't a good idea since there were 'Saviors' in the hallway, kneeling. They walked into a room, Dwight the jerk walked in. "Hey D, go get good friend Daryl!" Marcy felt happiness run through her, she finally got to see someone she loved. Marcy sees Dwight was wearing Daryl's vest. She felt her anger fade alittle for Negan and grow for Dwight, she wanted to punch and beat Them both up. Dwight walked out of the room and Negan turned to Marcy, "So Sunshine, how've you been?" Negan sat down and smiled, Marcy noticed that Negan smiles a lot, she Wondered what he would look like if he was mad or sad. Marcy resists yelling at him, "I've had better days." Negan laughed, "Yeah, so what are you to Rick's little group?" Marcy paused, "Family." "Ah, so-" Dwight came back with Daryl, Marcy's heart filled with joy, she hadn't been this happy in awhile. Daryl was wearing a sweater with an A on it and sweat pants. Negan stood and grabbed a glass that Marcy hadn't noticed, "Jesus, you look awful! Don't you worry, we'll have Carson fix you all up, you thirsty? All hell, I forgot, your mouth is all puffed up like a baboons ass. Need a straw? D, give him a straw what's wrong with you?" Dwight gave Daryl a straw. Marcy wanted to hug Daryl, he looked like a sad puppy, Marcy wondered why Daryl was beaten up... Marcy's heart stopped, the anger for Negan rose again, she was going to beat this man up then throw him into a pit of walkers. "See that guy? He hustles, I like hustle. But believe it or not, things weren't always as cool between us. D here, he worked for points. Him and his super hot wife! And her super hot sister, see her sis needed meds and that is Hard to Scavenge so it cost more. Sis fell behind in points so I asked her to marry me, told her I would take care of her in sickness and health, blah blah blah. Because I am a Stand Up Guy! She tells me that she's gonna think about it. Next thing you know, I'm dealing with an orange situation, Dwighty-boy here stole all the medication and took off with his super hot wife and my super hot maybe-soon-to-be fiancé!" Marcy heard Lucille touch the floor, it was getting a little tense, Dwight didn't look to happy and Daryl looked....Odd...Marcy couldn't see anything anymore since his hair was covering his face. Negan continued going on and on about rules and Dwight and him were 'cool' now. Marcy could see a secret hate in Dwight eyes, she could see how Negan just  _loved_ to talk about Dwight's wife. Marcy felt sad and sympathy for Dwight and wanted to just hug Daryl and Dwight until things were better but she knew she shouldn't. The minute Negan had Lucille near Daryl, she was between them. She glared up at Negan, Dwight moved to grab her but Negan stopped him with Lucille, Dwight backed up. Negan kneeled down to Marcy's height (Which was pretty low) and smiled, "You got some big balls don't ya?" Before Marcy could stop herself she slipped, "Yeah, bigger then yours." Negan's eyes widened a little before he started to laugh, "Damn, I don't even have a comeback! Just, Damn!" Negan stood and took a step back, Marcy felt pride spread through her, Dwight's eyes were popping out of his skull. Marcy looked up at Daryl and he winked, she smiled and took a step away. Negan's face changed from happiness to serious in seconds. He got a little closer to Daryl but not as close as before, "Who are you?" Marcy seen the fire and determination in Daryl's eyes. "...Daryl." Marcy secretly fist bumped, Dwight wasn't so happy, "This is-" Negan interrupted him, Negan smiled, his cheerful face coming back, "It's cool D. He made his choice, ain't my problem if he made a dumbass choice!" Marcy felt the tension grow, she made sure Negan wasn't so close to Daryl. Right as Dwight went to grab Daryl, Marcy stepped infront of Daryl and kicked Dwight in the leg, Dwight held his leg. Negan covered his mouth to suppress the laughter. Marcy turned around and hugged Daryl, "Goodbye..." Negan grabbed Marcy, she was trying to kick him but he held on to her, Dwight stopped holding his leg and grabbed Daryl, they soon left. Marcy didn't stop fighting Negan, she wanted to scream but nothing escaped, "Calm down Sunshine." "NO!" Marcy fought the tears that were trying to escape, Negan saw and sighed, "Alright, alright." Negan let go and Marcy jumped away from him. Negan sighed again and seen Marcy was ready to fight some more, he put Lucille down and kneel down, "I'm sorry okay? It's just the way things gotta be." "You can Change things! Your the boss!" "Yeah I am but changing things might not help...Just come here. Negan stood and sat down again, Marcy didn't move, she wanted to run out the door and find Daryl and get away, go back to her family... She walked over to Negan, she also wanted to grab Lucille and hit him with it. Negan picked her up and put her on his kneel. She knew she would regret it later but she leaned on his chest and he put his arms over her and held her, the tears still didn't come out. Marcy stayed strong and yawned, "This doesn't change anything you jerk..."Negan chuckled, "I know. But still had to try." Marcy slowly fell asleep, dreaming of a better world we're everyone was happy, Negan wasn't a jerk and was nice, everyone was alive, and NO Walkers... It was truly an amazing dream....


	4. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back To Alexandria they Go!

Marcy woke up, it had been a few days since she seen Daryl. Her and Negan hung out last night and talked, she thinks she feel asleep after though. Marcy yawned and stretched. There were arms around her, she looked up and saw Negan was asleep. Marcy's eyes widen, she thought he would of left. She huffed and carefully tried to move without waking Negan. Marcy stopped after a few moments, she looked around, Lucille was leaning near the door and a large knife was next to her and Negan. ' _That's Negan's...'_ Marcy reached out with her small hand and grasped the knife, she looked up at Negan's sleeping face, she shifted a little and raised the knife above Negan's throat. Marcy's hand shook, yes she's killed Walkers but never had she actually killed a person. She brought the knife closer to hid throat, he killed Abe....Abe would never get the peaceful life he wanted to have with Sasha. And Glenn....Glenn will never see his child, will never hold his daughter/son. And Marcy will never hug them again, all Because of Negan.

 

Here she was, knife raised, ready to kill Negan and yet....She couldn't. No matter what Negan's done, Marcy just cant kill him, her chest feels heavy will sadness. She moved the blade away from Negan's throat and put it back. Marcy heard a chuckle and looked up, Negan was awake. "I knew you wouldn't kill little old me!" Marcy gasped, "You left your knife out on purpose!" "Well yes, I had to see if you really wanted to kill me after all, and I'll admit, you had me worried for a second that you would actually kill me." Negan had a grin on his face, Marcy growled and struggled to get out of his arms, her cheeks were red and face was red. Negan stood up, still holding Marcy, "Your so cute! Like a little kitten!" Marcy looked away, Negan laughed, "Alright I'll put ya down." He let her go and she landed on her feet, Negan made note that she really was like a cat.

 

He grinned again, "You probably are a cat person." Marcy looked up at him and glared, ' _Why is e_ _veryone always taller than me'_ Marcy was about to yell but Negan said something that made her freeze. "How would You like it if we visited you Rick and the others?" Marcy had a smile on her face, Negan thought of more ways to get her to smile. "Really?! Are you serious? Please tell me you are!" "Yes, now come on, you'll even see that Daryl guy later." Marcy jumped up and down and had a huge smile on her face. "Yay!" She ran and hugged Negan, now that surprised both of them. Negan slowly patted Marcy's head. Marcy reminded him of.....He shook his head and backed up. Marcy let go and looked up in confusion, ' _Does he not like hugs?'_

 

Negan had sadness and hazy look in his eyes. "A-are you okay?" Negan blinked, "Hm? Oh, yeah. Come on." He grabbed Lucille and the grin was back on his face. "Get changed, one of my guys will be back to pick you up." Negan closed the door. Marcy wondered what happened and than got changed, she didn't think Negan would have kids clothes but apparently she was wrong. She put on some jeans and a purple shirt, she also had on a black hat. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." It was Jackson. He was a new guy that was friends with Marcy, they also hung out, they even played hopscotch! Marcy smiled, "You ready?" "Yeah!" She followed him outside and to where all the trucks were. Most of Negan's guys were there, She seen Negan waiting for her with a truck door opened. "Lets go." She hoped in and Negan sat next to her, he was driving, he handed Lucille to Marcy. "You mind holding her?" The Bat was heavy, Marcy's mind flickered to Abe and Glenn's bloody heads. "Y-yeah..." The drive was silent, Marcy just looked out the window and watched the trees go by. Soon enough they reached the gates. Negan stopped and the other cars behind him also stopped, Negan looked over to her and took Lucille, "This is gonna be fun!" They got out and Negan walked up to the Gate whistling. He soon stopped, "Dun dun dun dunnn," He banged on the gate with Lucille. "Little pig, little pig. Let me In!" Marcy walked besides him, the gate opened and they were met with the face of Spencer. Marcy glared at him, he was always mean to her and told her to go away. Negan seen the look and grinned, he looked at Spencer. Marcy looked around and seen Rosita and Eugene, she wanted to run and hug the both of them badly. "Well?" Spencer looked confused. Marcy facepalmed and mumbled to herself, "uh oh."

 

"Um, Who are you?" Negan grinned, "Oh you better be joking! Negan? Lucille? I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression!" Marcy seen Rick, he looked depressed and worn out... Marcy wanted to hug him the most, she missed everyone, including the mean Spencer. "Well hello there...." Negan's face turned serious, "Do Not make me have to ask." "You said a week, Your early." Rick opened the gates. "I missed ya." Negan's playful grin came back. Marcy said screw it and ran at Rosita, she hugged her legs and Rosita hugged Marcy back, she had a tiny smile on her face. Marcy heard growling and seen a Walker walk slowly behind Negan, "Oh! Rick! Come on out here and watch this!" Marcy ignored Negan and the Walker and ran to Eugene, she hugged him and she heard the sound of Negan laughing and talking but didn't mind it. She looked behind her and seen Daryl, he had more bruises than last time. Marcy's anger grew quickly and she glared daggers at Dwight. She might not be able to kill Negan but she sure as hell will slaughter Dwight and anyone else who hurts the rest of her family. Marcy heard Negan say, "Service." and "Hold this." She turned around and seen Negan hand Lucille to Rick. Marcy still needs to hug Rick and the others. "Hot Diggity Dog! This place is magnificent! An embarrassment of riches as they say! Yes sir, I do believe you are gonna have plenty to offer up." Rick looked at Daryl and went to talk to him, Marcy was shocked at what Negan said, "No, Nope! He's the help. You don't look at him, you don't talk to him and I don't make you chop anything off of him." Marcy would protest to that greatly and serious not care about anything and slaughter everyone.

 

Marcy looked at Rick and ran to him, if Negan dared to call her 'Help', She is going to bash his head in with his own bat. "Same goes for everyone~ Right?" Rick kneeled down and hugged Marcy, she put her arms around Rick's neck, staying away from Lucille as well. She just wanted to stay with him and her family, take Daryl back and make Negan leave along with his men. Negan turned around after he went in Rosita's face and seen the two hug. "Well, isn't this just adorable!" Rick let go of Marcy and stood up. "Alright, lets get this show on the road! Lets see what kind of goodies you have in the cupboard." Rick went to talk but Negan cut him off. "No. Rick. No. You don't decide what we take. I Do. Arat." A woman stepped up with a shotgun, Marcy thought the woman looked mean. Marcy had heard Arat yell at people back at the Sanctuary. "You heard the man....MOVE OUT!" Marcy jumped and the men spread out. Marcy looked at Daryl, she didn't give a shit what Negan said, Daryl was family, not just some 'Help'. Marcy walked over to him and held his hand, he glanced at her and she smiled. "Hi...." They walked and followed Negan and Rick. They walked through Alexandria, the woman, Arat, seen Daryl and Marcy and grabbed Marcy, "What did Negan say!? Don't-"

 

A gloved hand grabbed Arat, Negan's grin was gone from his face and his eyes held a scary look that would probably make anyone shit themselves. " ** _Don't. Ever. Touch. Her."_ ** Arat let go of Marcy imminently and backed away in fear. Marcy looked at the bruise on her arm, Negan kneeled down. "You probably want to go see the others huh?" Marcy nodded, "Go, you better be back before we leave." Marcy smiled and nodded. "Alright!" She took off running, Negan didn't think he's ever seen someone run that fast in a long time. Negan turned to Rick, "That kid's just full of energy ain't she?" If Rick didn't Hate Negan so much, he would of smiled.

 

(Later)

 

Marcy was running around, she couldn't find Michonne but she had seen Gabriel earlier and hugged him, she looked around and found Carl in his house. "CARL!" He turned around, Marcy jumped on him. "Marcy? What are you doing here?" "Negan brought me to see everyone!" Carl looked mad, "We shouldn't have let him take you." "It's okay, plus I made a new friend, he's really nice." Macry got off Carl, Marcy smiled up at him, "Where's Michonne?" "Don't know." "Awww, fine, where's Maggie?" "....You cant say a word to Negan or any of the Savior's but," Carl leaned down, "She's at Hilltop." Marcy smiled, "Alright. Now where's Sasha?" "Also at Hilltop." Marcy huffed, "Hilltop is very popular now, isn't it?" Carl chuckled, "Yeah." "Tara?" "Out." "Dang it, Aaron?" "Still here." Marcy smiled, "Enid?" "Still here." And-" Men barged into the house and started grabbing stuff. Carl growled, "What are you doing?!" The men still were grabbing so Carl pulled out a gun and shot. Marcy jumped back in shock and fear, "Put them back, or the next one goes in you." One of the guys laughed, "Kid, what do you think happens next?" "You Die." Marcy heard footsteps and seen Rick walk in, "Carl, Carl, put it down." Rick tried to talk to him, "No, he's taking all of our medicine, they said only have our stuff!" Marcy seen Negan walk into, "Of course, really kid?" Negan smiled at Carl, "You should go, before you find out how dangerous we all are." Marcy looked in between Carl and Negan, this didn't look good. "Well pardon me young man, excuse the Shit out of my god damn French but did you just threaten me? Look I get threatening Davie here but I cant have it, not him, not me-" Rick interrupted,"Carl just put it down-" "Don't Be Rude, Rick, we are having a conversation here. Now boy, Where were we? Oh yeah, Your Giant man sized Balls, no threatening us, listen I like you so I don't wanna go hard proving a point here. You don't want that I said have your shit, and HALF is what I say it is." Marcy felt the tension in the room, "I'm serious, do you want me to prove how serious? Again?"

 

Carl dropped the gun and sighed, Marcy almost wanted to grab the gun and shoot Negan in the foot. Carl handed the gun to Rick, Marcy seen how tall Negan was compared to Rick, "Ya know Rick this whole thing reminds me, that you have a LOT of guns. All the guns to took from my outpost when you wasted all my people with a shit ton of your own guns and I'm betting there's even more. Which adds up to an absolute ass load of fun and this little emotional outburst has made crystal clear. I cant allow that." Rick glanced at Marcy and Carl, "There all mine now! So tell me Rick, where are my guns?" Rick didn't say anything and just walked, Negan looked at Marcy and grinned as he walked away, "Yippy." Carl stormed off, the men continued to take. Marcy soon walked out, maybe it wasn't the best choice to come back...She started to skip around and went to go see Aaron, she knocked on his door and he opened it. "Marcy!" she hugged him and he picked her up, "What are you doing here?" "Everyone seems to keep asking but Negan brought me." "Are you staying?" "I don't think so..." "Damn, you have to go back with him?" "Yeah, thought I might be able to come back again!" Aaron puts her down, "I hope so." Marcy looks behind her, "I need to go see the others too, I'm sorry that I have to go." "It's okay, you better come back fast though." Marcy nods, "Bye!" She runs and sees Enid, "ENID!" Marcy has to hug everyone, she might not get the chance later. She hugged her with all her heart, "Marcy! Your back!" "Of course I am." "Did you see the others?" "Yeah, hey are you going to see Maggie and Sasha anytime soon?" "We'll now I am." "Good, tell them I miss them and I love them! And tell Jesus I said hi." "Okay." Marcy hugged her a bit longer and let go.

 

"I need to hug three more people before I leave!" "Alright, It was good seeing you..." Marcy smiled and ran, she waved behind her and went to the weaponry, "Whoa..." It was empty. Nothing was there. It was empty, Negan really did want all of 'His shit'. Marcy walked out and looked around once more, Olivia was sitting on the stairs on a house. Marcy ran over, "Olivia!" She hugged her and Olivia hugged her back, Olivia always had the best hugs. "T-there about to leave..." "Huh?" "N-Negan and his guys.." Marcy froze, "O-okay...Hey Olivia?" "Hm?" "Your the best hugger ever." Olivia laughs, "Goodbye Marcy." "Bye..." Marcy took off like a bullet and ran to the gate, she seen Michonne walking towards her, she hugged Michonne's legs. "I'm sorry I cant stay for longer..." "Marcy..." "Bye Michonne." "We'll miss you." "And I'll miss all of you." Marcy let go and looked at the gate, ' _Just one more person left to hug'_ Marcy walked over to Spencer, his back was to her, "Spencer?" He turned, "What-" She hugged him, she might not like him and he might not like her but she'll miss him too. "Bye Spencer." Marcy let go and skipped over to the truck and hoped in it. ' _I'll be back, so don't miss me too much everyone'_


	5. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I'm only going with the episodes with Negan in them, in the future I'll do something a little different and I TRIED TO DO THIS ONCE BUT IT ALLLLLL FREAKING DELETED ON ME!!!!!

Marcy's been hanging out with Negan more and more, yesterday he was teaching her how to shoot, she might have been with Rick for awhile but they only gave her a knife which didn't really help her. Negan and Marcy tried to make cookies like Carol taught Marcy but that didn't go so well, they might have almost lit the kitchen on fire....Marcy was walking around with Jackson since Negan didn't want her walking alone. Marcy heard Negan mention his 'Wives' but Marcy thought you could only have one, she tried to ask Jackson about it but he said he shouldn't tell her. Simon came along once and played Ping-Pong with her, he let her win but Marcy knew she was awesome at it. Marcy was sitting on Jackson's shoulders while they walked around, Marcy wondered if she'll ever be able to walk around on her own. Marcy could almost touch the celling as they walked, Jackson looked outside. "The truck is here. Wanna help me unload it?" "Yeah!"

 

They walked down, Marcy seen two guys already unloading stuff, out of nowhere Carl appeared with a Machine gun and started shooting people down. He got two guys. Jackson put Marcy down and made her go behind him, Marcy felt panic and fear run through her, ' _What if Carl shoots Jackson?!' What if Carl get's shot?! Rick will lose it all_ Marcy peaked out from behind and seen the anger in Carl's eyes, not a lot of fear though. Marcy heard Negan's whistle and seen him walk out, Negan walked over to Marcy, he made sure to keep a safe distance though, he didn't want her to get shot. "Damn... You are adorable! Did you pick that gun cause it looks cool? You totally did right? Kid, I aint gonna lie, you scare the shit outta me!" A guy tried to grab Carl but got shot, Dwight tackled Carl and knocked the gun out of his hands. Marcy almost jumped on Dwight but stopped herself. Dwight got the gun and pointed it at him, "Kid!" "Dwight!" Marcy hates that Dwight it wearing Daryl's vest. She wants to rip it off and stab him, she may be cute but she's got a dangerous mind. "Back off." Dwight took Carl's knife too. Negan held out a hand, "Is that any way to treat our new Guest? Come on kid, I will show you around."

 

Marcy glanced at Carl and Seen Daryl at the gate, she waved and he waved back, Jackson walked back inside, "Screw the damn Shit." "Language." "Oops." They walked back to Marcy's room, it was really awesome, she had a stuffed Dog and loved it to pieces. Marcy remembered her dad getting her a stuff teddy bear once. Her Dad tried to keep her happy and he tried to give her the world and universe, no matter what. He loved her to the galaxy and back but her mommy didn't...Marcy's mommy didn't like her and always tried to leave but her Dad brought her home, she was always yelling threats. When Dad had to go to work Marcy's mommy would scream and throw things, she threw stuff at Marcy as well.

 

Marct knew her mommy wasn't okay, she liked to drink and drink and drink until she became a monster. Marcy knew it something wasn't right when she didn't hear her mommy yelling for her. Marcy went to her mommy and dad's room and opens the door, she was lucky her short arms were tall enought to open the door. As Marcy opened the door, her mommy was hanging, bottle in her hand and face pale with no color. Marcy wasn't scared or surprised but she did cry. She cried a lot, especially when Her dad walked in and picked her up and ran outside, slamming the door.

 

Her dad loved her, even at the end...The end was something Marcy could never let go. Her and her dad were wondering, looking for food and people, they survived a long time, now it was over with. The Walkers surrounded Her and her Dad. He turned her and picked her up, "Marcy, your heart is still innocent and good, you need to protect it. Don't trust everyone, just keep going, I love you, as did you mother, we both loved you, even through the pain. I'm sorry." He threw her over the Walkers and threw his gun. "RUN!!" Marcy had tears in her eyes as she grabbed the gun, the Walkers jumped on her Dad. Marcy ran, the screams were loud....So very loud that they even reached her in the future while she slep, they slipped into her dreams and turned them into nightmares.

 

When Marcy met Rick and the others, Rick was fighting Walkers and tripped on a log and fell back, thinking it was over for him, he heard loud banging, Marcy stood on a tree and had a stick, she was slamming it down on the tree, Walkers heard her and went over, Rick and his gang shot and killed the Walkers and Daryl helped Marcy get out of the tree. 

 

There was a knock at the door, Jackson opens it, "It's time." Jackson picked up Marcy and carried her to a room that was full of saviors. They heard a loud banging, Negan walked and slammed Lucille on the railing, everyone kneeled but Marcy since she was already that low, screw her height! Negan asks Carl to hold Lucille, and he then tells everybody present that what they are about to witness isn't going to be pleasant and didn't even have to happen but he cannot ignore the rules. "Why?" asks Negan. All The Saviors reply in unison "The Rules Keep Us Alive!" Marcy jumped as they al answered.

 

Negan said that was right and continued, he talked about how they were the Saviors and how they would bring Civilization back. Marcy was a little frightened when Negan screamed, "IF YOU TRY TO SKIRT IT, IF YOU TRY TO CUT THAT CORNER," Negan laughed, "Than it is the Iron for you!" Marcy wondered what the Iron was, then looked at Dwight's face and seen what he was doing, she looked at the tied up guy and felt pity for the man, his face was gonna look like Dwight's. 

 

"On your feet." People rose and Jackson whispered to Marcy, "Your not going to want to see this..." Marcy whispered back, "I know." And she keep her eyes opened. People moved back and Negan walked down. He patted the now crying man. "D." Negan put on a glove and Dwight gave Negan the burning hot Iron. "Mark, I'm sorry but it is what it is. Negan walked closer and pressed the iron to Mark's face. He screamed, his screamed were almost as loud as her Dad's. Mark's screamed faded and Marcy knew he passed out, Negan took the iron off, Skin came with. 

 

Negan laughed, "Ah, that wasn't so bad Was it?" Marcy seen liquid run down through Mark's pants. Now Marcy was sad and she felt major pity to Mark and some to Dwight but...No matter what, she's still a kid, a kid who finds pee funny. Marcy covered her mouth to keep in the tiny giggle, "Jesus, he pissed himself." Marcy's giggle left immediately after she seen Negan walk right up to Daryl and Daryl went over with his mop.

 

Marcy wanted to kick Negan in front of everyone but didn't. "Welp, the pussy passed out." The doctor grabbed Mark and pulled him. "But it's settled, I swear everything is Cool~ Let Mark's face be a daily reminder to him and Everyone else that the rules Matter! I hope that we learned something today! Because I don't Ever wanna have to do that again." Negan walked away and winked at Marcy.

 

Marcy had to admit, she's seen worst than that, way worst. Jackson and her took a small walk, "You okay?" "I'm fine." "Are you sure? Cause even your friend looked shakened up a-" "Jackson...I'm fine, I swear." Marcy smiled at Jackson, he thought that maybe she was in shock or something. Marcy held Jackson's warm hand as they walked outside. "We're taking another visit to Alexandria, we need to drop Carl off." Negan came over and picked up Marcy, making sure to keeps Lucille away, they got into the truck and Went on their Mary little way, Marcy waved to Jackson. 

 

"So kid, You good?" Marcy looked up at Negan and nodded, "Yeah..." "Well okay than kiddo." He put his arm over her and Marcy leaned into him, Marcy thought he was similar to her Dad and Negan thought she was similar to his real Lucille. It seems they are actually similar, Negan wondered what how Marcy would of been if He found her instead of that Prick Rick...


End file.
